1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document processing apparatus, and particularly to a document processing apparatus for displaying a registered document name in association with the name of a document to be input when the data of the document is stored on an electronic media.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been used a word processor for the Japanese language and a word processor for the English language which are equipped with various functions required for document input and editing, such as a basic character input function, a move and copy function, a word register function, a character modification function, and a table forming function. In these word processors, the data of a prepared document is stored into a text memory or on a floppy disk together with a document name thereof.
In the word processor for the English language for example, the names of a plurality of registered documents are stored in alphabetical order in a document-name memory. When document data is stored, a document-name register frame is displayed on a screen of a display, and a predetermined number of document names at the beginning of the plurality of document names stored in the document-name memory, which can be displayed on a part of the display, are listed on the screen to enable an user to refer to these document names which were previously stored. Accordingly, in order to store a document name, the user may display a portion of the stored document's names in association with the document name of the document to be input or stored. The registered document names can be scrolled upwardly or downwardly by manipulating cursor up/down shift keys to view all of the stored document names. From this, the operator can identify the document name suitable for the contents of the edited document or a document to be replaced, by referring to the registered document names. This avoids in incorrectly storing a document over a document having the same document name. Thus, the operator can store the document data into the text memory together with the correct document name.
As described above, in the word processor for the English language, when the document data is stored, desired registered document names which are referred to for the input of a document name are displayed while scrolling the screen by the manipulation of the cursor up/down shift keys. Accordingly, when the first letter of the document name to be stored is one of the final letters of the alphabet, such as "S" or "T", it takes a long time to display all of the stored document names to arrive at the document names starting with the designated letter. Thus, storing a document requires a long time, and the working efficiency for the document storage is lowered.